sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Efrika Egg Army/Purple Paw Studios
This article is for the Efrika Egg Army as it exists within Ryushusupercat's continuity. History Searching for the Chaos Emeralds On a quest to secure the Chaos Emeralds before Sonic and the Knothole Freedom Fighters could get a hold of them, the Efrika Egg Army razed a decently-sized village, under the belief that there was a Chaos Emerald hidden beneath the shrine located in the middle of the village. While most of the villagers managed to hide, some weren't so lucky, and were taken prisoner by Axel's forces, presumably to be Cyberized against their will. After finding no trace of the Emerald, Axel and his Egg Soldiers left with their prisoners in tow. This village happened to be the home of Rikardo Sandblinder, whose parents maintained the shrine, and they were understandably furious that the sacred place had been desecrated. Desiring to punish the Egg Army for their transgressions, the two pursued them as they retreated, but ended up being captured as well, as they had been spotted following the Army. Unwilling to sit at home and wait as he had been instructed, Rikardo went after his parents, with his friend Nero the Viper close behind. The pair came across a hyena clan who had also been experiencing conflict with Axel and his Egg Soldiers, and the family that led the clan, the Sharpshoot family, were friends with the Sandblinder family. So it was no surprise that the clan was happy to not only help a Sandblinder, but to have a chance to potentially weaken the Efrika Egg Army. Leading a group of her finest soldiers, the current clan matriarch, Kassideus Sharpshoot, escorted Rikardo and Nero to the Egg Army base in the Efrika Plains, which was roughly a half-hour's walk away from the hyena village. Part 2 :This part details the fight between Axel's regiment of the Efrika Egg Army and the Sharpshoot Hyena Clan + Rikardo and Nero. Desert Myths Rumors of the fabled Sandstorm Sanctuary, said to be located in the middle of the Desert Ocean Zone and protected by an eternal sandstorm, eventually reached the ears of Dr. Eggman himself. Many of the rumors claimed that objects of great wealth, as well as mysterious and powerful artifacts, were stowed away within the great desert temple. Naturally, the doctor assumed that this could potentially be the location of one of the Chaos Emeralds, as one was reported to have been in Efrika somewhere, so he contacted Kerion Croc, the Efrika Sub-boss who maintained the Egg Base located in the Zone. Kerion had also heard about the Sandstorm Sanctuary, and had longed for a reason to take his Egg Soldiers and go searching for the place. Delighted at the opportunity to storm the place and take its riches for himself, Kerion gleefully agreed to the orders; of course, if he found a Chaos Emerald, he would deliver it to Eggman personally, but the doctor didn't say that Kerion couldn't take anything else he found for himself. Technology/Weaponry Vehicles At the Efrika Plains Egg Base, many Egg Soldiers opt to use Extreme Gear to get around, but some have been seen driving motorcycles and small, off-road vehicles as well; Axel himself drives an Egg Monster. Larger trucks designed to haul around large cargo are also used here. The Egg Soldiers stationed at the Shifting Sands Egg Base, however, almost exclusively use Extreme Gear to get around, as motorcycles and most trucks are ill-suited to drive through sand. Some Egg Soldiers pilot Egg Hawks, and the transportation of cargo is primarily done via Balkiry. Weaponry Both bases have laser turrets installed to protect them; the shots fired from these weapons are narrow, high-speed laser "bullets" of concentrated energy. They are not the most accurate, however, making them more effective against large targets. However, the "bullets" pierce through metal with ease, making them most effective against enemy vehicles and aircraft. The turrets can also be charged up to fire a continuous beam of energy that scorches everything in its path. Weapons carried by the Egg Soldiers typically consist of laser rifles, but melee-weapons such as modified Energy Tonfas and various gauntlet-type weapons have also been seen. Eggman Technology Badniks *'Balkiries' - *'Helihauler' - More commonly seen at the Shifting Sands Egg Base, where the abundance of sand makes the usage of ground vehicles difficult. Other Technology *'Sandstorm Generator' - A device exclusive to the Shifting Sands Egg Base, the base is able to completely shut all possible entrances (garages, hangar, etc.) and, using a huge device installed at the base of the pyramid, kick up a massive sandstorm that then rages around the building, making it highly difficult, if not suicidal, to try and storm the building from the outside. An alarm sounds whenever the device is about to go off, allowing any Egg Soldiers outside to seek shelter within the building before the sandstorm is kicked up. Bases Efrika Plains Egg Base The base stationed in the Efrika Plains, it is an ancient-looking temple. *'Axel the Water Buffalo' - The Egg Boss of Efrika, and the leader of the Efrika Egg Army. He commands the Efrika Egg Army whose base is located within the Efrika Plains. Shifting Sands Egg Base The base stationed in the Desert Ocean Zone, it is a large, pyramidal building. *'Kerion Croc' - Something of a Sub-boss, he answers directly to Axel, and maintains the Egg Base that is located in the Desert Ocean Zone; he also commands the regiment of Egg Soldiers stationed there. *'Bamidele the Kudu' - An Efrika Egg Soldier who willing gave his allegiance to the Egg Army after the village where he lived was attacked by them. Allies and Enemies Allies *'The Eggman Empire' - The Efrika Egg Army is undyingly loyal to Dr. Eggman, but much of this loyalty is motivated by fear. **'The Egg Armies' - The various factions of the Egg Army stationed all throughout Mobius. Enemies *'Knothole Freedom Fighters' - *'Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters' - They clash with Axel's faction in particular. *'Sharpshoot Clan' - They clash with Axel's faction in particular. *'Egg Ruin Renegades' - They clash with Kerion's faction in particular. Category:Canon Pages in Purple Paw Continuity Category:Sub-pages